


Casper:  Welcome to Whipstaff

by KonaKoa



Series: Casper: The Series [1]
Category: Casper (1995), The Spooktacular New Adventures of Casper (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, OC X CANON, Whipstaff Manor, introductions, ocxcanon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:00:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24519589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KonaKoa/pseuds/KonaKoa
Summary: The beginning of a series of stories based around the TV Series of Casper. It was titled, "The Spooktacular New Adventures of Casper", a mouthful right?  When Dr. Harvey can't afford to pay the bills of Whipstaff Manor by himself, he's forced to rent out one of the rooms at Whipstaff. What sort of crazy antics will this lead up to? Stay tuned and read below to find out!
Relationships: Stinkie McFadden/Original Character(s), Stretch McFadden/Original Character, Stretch McFadden/Original Character(s)
Series: Casper: The Series [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1771972
Comments: 7
Kudos: 4





	Casper:  Welcome to Whipstaff

**Author's Note:**

> This particular series will re-introduce a well known oc of mine called 'Melle Crittenden'. How will she join the crew in this particular universe? Since it's the TV series where Carrigan never got her hands on Whipstaff I needed to be a little more creative. I hope that you'll enjoy! c: I started this series and writing these stories in honor of those who were and are fans of my original works featuring Melle and Stinkie. I hope that you will all enjoy them!

It was a fairly normal Sunday at Whipstaff Manor. Well as normal as it could be for those who resided there. The Ghostly Trio were going about their usual antics watching T.V. or causing Casper and Kat some form of distress while Dr. Harvey did his session for the day. All of that was about to be disturbed as a knock happened upon the door. The Ghostly Trio halt in their chase of Casper as Kat goes to answer the door. 

“Hello? Uhm, can I help you with something? You’re not a door to door sales person are you?” Kat curiously looks the girl over from head to toe. She didn’t seem like a door to door sales woman but, you could never be too careful. 

“Hey there, You must be Kat, right? My name is Melle Crittenden! Your father and I spoke over e-mail and the phone not too long ago. I’m going to be moving in here at Whipstaff. Something about not being able to pay the bills without any help, so here I am to rent a room!” Stepping in Melle smiles sweetly at the girl before glancing around the manor. 

“Oh no ya aren’t!! Over my dead body!” Stretch flies around the human girl trying to make a face and scare her. 

At the least he gives her a small startle, a small laugh escaping as she gets the pun. “OOoh!! Because you’re a ghost right?? Haha! That is a good one. You must be Stretch right? The Doc told me all about you.” 

“Oh really? Hope he didn’t spoil the surprise too much!” Stinkie releases some of his green breath as he floats by her. “It’d ruin the fun!” 

Melle smirks and waves the smoke away, shaking her head and chuckling. “I’m sure you guys are full of surprises! I honestly don’t think he could’ve ruined them all. You must be Stinkie, I’m guessing?” 

“What da...” Stinkie moved next to Stretch and started sniffing himself. Stretch even took a whiff and quickly regretted that decision, making a disgusted face. 

“Oh, No worries! It’s not you, It’s me. I’m broken! I can’t smell anything, okay maybe a fewww things, but not many I was born with the condition.” Grinning nervously, Melle rubs the back of her head before casting a glance at Fatso who approaches next. 

“WHA?! Dat’s tragic!!” Stinkie gasps and grabs his head.

“You know what they say, it’s the first impression that counts!” Fatso crawls up to her as a giant spider and hisses/drools some. He actually succeeds in getting her to shudder a little. 

“That is incredibly true and man have you left a huge impression...! Incredibly creepy, my man. I’m going to give you major props for that one. I actually shuddered and cringed.” She gives a thumbs up at him. “Bravo! You must be, Fatso?”

“Ohhh, why thank you! I take great pride in my work!” He bows and smiles at her. “You obviously have an eye for talent. OOF, OW, Hey!” Fatso winces as he gets smacked upside the head by Stretch.

Kat and Casper look at each other with smirks stretched across their faces. It was nice to see The Ghostly Trio being unable to scare someone. Watching the three of them flail about in uncertainty about how to take care of this fleshie was amusing. 

“Speaking of first impressions though, wow, look at this place! It’s gorgeous! Now this is what I call art. The staircase, the floors...” Melle smiles and runs her hand up the banister with her luggage in tow. “Hope you don’t mind but I’m going to drop my junk off in my room!” 

“DOC!!” Stretch screams and flies into the library with his brothers in tow. “We’ve gotta talk, NOW! Did you seriously invite some dame to come live in our domain without askin’ us first?!” 

“Well, yes, I did. If I hadn’t then both Kat and I would have to leave and then someone else would move in. While we amuse you guys, there’s not much I could say for any of my colleagues. For all you know that one TV guy could’ve even had the opportunity to buy it. Then you’d have to live with him.” Dr. Harvey did his best to reason with The Trio,. With every new example it causes The Ghostly Trio to cringe or make a face of horror. 

“Alright, point noted. I guess we’ll deal with it...but Doc, if she even tries to clean up our manor or get in the way of our haunts, we’re spooking her out! You checked if she qualified for this thing right?!” Stretch growls and folds his arms annoyed at the situation. 

“Of course I did, Stretch! I wouldn’t think of betraying your trust like that. When I placed the add, I specifically mentioned that there would be unique circumstances, that they would have to be someone who doesn’t mind an old building, bad smells, singing, spooking, someone who is okay with ghosts and the paranormal and is open minded. Melle fit all of those criteria.” Explaining Dr. Harvey tries to put Stretch’s mind at ease. 

“If you say so, Doc, but I’m still warning you, she makes one wrong move and it’s da curb for her!” Stretch growls. 

“She’ll have her hands full with her own work. Melle is an art teacher! In fact she’s the new art teacher at Kat’s school, it’s part if the reason I allowed her to move in. Her credentials were great! I’m sure she understands all about dirt and messes. “ Dr. Harvey smiles and goes back to his work. “Oh, one more thing! She actually has a room mate who will probably be joining her later tonight. She’s a ghost much like you fellas named Ghastly!” 

“Wait, what?!” Kat grabs her head now as she panics, quickly rushing over to her Dad to talk about this. 

“Wait, What?!” Stretch narrows his eyes, echoing Kat’s sentiments on the issue before he flies off with the others close behind. There was a female ghost who was going to be living with them?! This was their haunt though! Well, time to see who the competition was. "Alright boys, looks like we gotta keep an eye out for dis ghoul who's movin' in! She better not think she's just gonna come in he'e an' start runnin' the joint. Dhere's definitely goin' ta be boundaries and she better not cross 'em." Stretch growls and glances toward the upstairs. "Stinkie, you go check on dat bone bag! Fatso and I will head to the front and keep a look out."

"Got it!" Stinkie salutes him and takes off through the floors. Humming softly he looks around, sticking his head through several walls until he finds her. "Dhere you are! Whatcha doin' skin sack..?" He glances around the room curiously, making sure she wasn't trying to do anything too suspicious. 

Melle blinks and looks over at the smelly specter, giggling she motions around the room. "I'm just setting up my art supplies really. The lighting is surprisingly really good here. I already put away all of my clothes, these are the next important items. I've got my easels, my paints, all of my other media. I figured I'd get this situated then set up the computer. OH, You're the smelly one right? Stinkie? Here _you_ might enjoy this!" Melle moves over to some of her paints and brings them over to Stinkie. Removing the lid she grins as some rather putrid fumes escape from the jars. Stinkie looks at them skeptically until he gets a whiff of it, quickly floating closer. 

"Oohhh! You're right. Dat does smell rather horrid! Hehe, I've smelt woise though. Hmn, but you work wit dese things an' can't even smell 'em?" Stinkie raises an eyebrow at her. "Such a waste of such a horrid fragrance! Might use 'em for some spookin' latuh, dis would be poifect for a haunt I wanted to do!"

"Hahaha, well, I can't smell them so to speak but, I'd be lying if I said I couldn't smell the chemicals. It's one of those few things I can smell. Don't even get me started on perfume bottles, UGH, those are the _**worst!**_ I can't stand walking through any store with perfume samples out. Some candle shops too, bleh!" Scrunching up her nose Melle sticks out her tongue in disgust. "Don't worry, you won't find any of that around me. I mean, I like candles but, I usually just settle for the fake ones with Vanilla scent. I still can't smell them but it's nothing horrid! At least it'll smell like a snack." She shrugs a little, placing out her candles. "Oh, yeah, be my guest and feel free to use them."

"Perfume is da woist! Chemicals or no, bleh! Glad to hear y'dun like it. At least dats somethin' I won't have t'worry about you havin' then! The woist ones are the flowery smells too.." Stinkie cringes and shudders. He stares at her intrigued, she was going to let him just use her paints like that?

"Oh they are completely! I have a soap allergy too, so I have to be careful of what kinds I use! The flowery ones always make me itch a lot. Flowers don't smell good at all anyways. I've smelled flowers at least once before and honestly I couldn't figure out the hype." Melle laughs a little as she continues to set things out. 

"Oh yeah, you mentioned you could smell some things! So what can ya smell and how do you not stink if y'can't use soap?" Stinkie flops himself down on the bed as he just lays around watching her put things away. "Yer pretty interestin' fer a fleshie. Don't tell Stretch I said dat or he's gonna cross me over!" He chuckles nervously, leaning on his elbows. "I still tink it's a shame y'can't enjoy such foul odors like spoiled milk, garbage, rotten fish, skunk!" 

"Fair questions, my floating friend! I can smell strong foods. Foods like Cookies, Spaghetti, Chilis, anything with really potent spices. Tomato is such a strong smell for me it brings out the smell of most food that it's on." Hanging up some of the pictures on the wall she's done she moves to some costumes. "Hmn, I use hypo-allergenic stuff. It usually doesn't have any scent but sometimes I use one with strawberries...or cotton candy. Who doesn't love the smell of candy? Usually I just soak in water and make sure to wash carefully with no soap. Since it's so bad for my skin." She shrugs a little and finishes putting away the costumes. Carefully she pulls out her computer and sets it up onto a small unfolding table. "Yeah, but you want to know what makes it great that I can't smell? I can enjoy a lot of foods others don't."

"Oh, like what?" Stinkie raises an eyebrow and sits up a bit, "I'm intrigued..." 

"Well like all sorts of Cheeses! I mean, Cheese can be some of the smelliest food you can get yours hands on! Oh and Durian snacks! I love them so much but they've been claimed to have the smell of rotting flesh and the taste of rotten onions, raw sewage ...many things that aren't so appetizing but I honestly can't taste any of that! Haha, maybe you can though! Would you like some..?" Melle grabs open a bag and offers them to the spook. "I always have to make sure to use some kind of gum before going back to class...but eh..I indulge on them typically at home." She thinks a little and then snaps her fingers. "Another great thing about not smelling is when everyone else is stuck in a car with you and you pass a skunk, you get to watch as everyone else whines and complains about it, gagging on the scent and crying - and you get to be evil and laugh at it because you can't smell."

Stinkie takes the candy that he was offered and stares at it a moment before giving it a sniff. Upon sniffing it his eyes widen and he tries it. He makes some very pleased noises as he enjoys the candy. "Okay! Dat just became my new favorite candy! Y'gotta tell me where y'got it from, gally! I need t'get some for myself..." His grin widens before he finds himself staring at her and her love for watching others squirm to the skunk. "Oh yeah, especially if it happens outside and y'get t'watch 'em run! Dey're freakin' out an' you just get t'laugh!" The ghost blushes a little as he rubs the back of his neck nervously. This fleshie was making him feel odd. Kind of like how Ms. Banshee did. Wait..!? Was he..!? Naah, couldn't be right? No, no way, this was a human!

"Oh, you'll love this one! One time when I was younger I got bullied pretty hard right? Like the whole school wouldn't let me live this stage fright I had for like a week. So to pay them back I threw rotten eggs all around the school in random areas. Since I can't smell it never bothered me! But boy was it hilarious to watch all of the kids and teachers getting grossed out and panicking! It stayed there for like a week! It was the best." Melle laughs and claps her hands before placing them on her hips. "Anyways, I think I'm all done here. It's cool if I just wander around and have a look at the manor? Make sure I know where I'm going?"

Stinkie's eyes widen as he hears her talk about rotten egging the school. He bursts into laughing getting a real kick out of imagining everyone's faces as they tried to escape the smell. "Wish I could've been dhere t'see it! Dat sounds hilarious! Yer a real stinker after my own rotten heart!" He blushes again as he says that with almost a sigh. Catching himself he clears his throat and shakes his head. "Anyways, I'll be needin' t'get ta Stretch before he starts wonderin' where I'm at! Uh, oh yea' and...dis totally didn't happen. I mean, if my bro knew I was chillin' wit a fleshie like dis I'd be kicked out of da Trio! A-also woid would get aroun' to da other ghosts an' ...well it'd be curtains fuh me! So uh...C-can -"

"Can we keep this a secret? Yeah, sure. You've got it, Stink! Go find your bros and do your ghostly business. I know how it works since I've got my own ghoul who I'm friends with. " Melle gives a thumbs up before making her way on out of her room to explore. Stinkie also taking his leave more nervously as he flies out to go meet up with his brothers.


End file.
